


Drunken Night(s)

by perverted_brain



Category: Block B, K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, definitely, oh god this is a mess, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: "Hyung", Mino finally mumbles. "I'm... I'm naked.""Fuck", a whisper escapes the blondes lips.It wasn't supposed to be like this.They just wanted a little party.Nobody told them there would be such a twist in the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zico is too stubborn for this lmao

 

 

The first thing Zico notices when he wakes up, is that his head is hurting like hell. Groaning the young man rolls on his back, flinching because of a sharp pain, which shoots straight through his lower back.

_What the-_

This is when he feels a second person shifting around next to him and his memories slowly begin to come back.

Well, it isn't really something new -waking up in a bed next to a stranger- but that particular soreness in his lower back irritates him, nonetheless.

Jiho just shruggs it off, because what the hell could he have done last night? He was out with Block b and Winner, the alcohol getting a bit out of hand, but _duh_ he could've just fallen on his ass.

Jiho makes a face when he slowly sobers up from his dizzy sleeping state, and a weird smell stings in his nose. He knows the smell is familiar, but it's too early in the moring for him to recognize it.

After squinting his eyes open, he is welcomed with the view of another familiar thing. But this time he figures it as his most favourite dongsaeng's room. It's when he rolls on his right side, that his suspicion is confirmed.

Zico groans again, squeezing his eyes shut, when another wave of headache shoots through his brain. While Jiho tries to fall asleep again, noticing that his whole body feels tired and exhausted, he hears mumbles slipping out of Mino's lips,

"...Hyung..? Hmf... Are you awake?", the younger breathes, voice hoarse because it's still so early in the morning.

Zico simply nodds, not bothering to open his eyes.

He feels Mino wriggling in bed, groaning and flopping down on his bed.

"Fuck, my head is hurting like shit", the brunette confirms, digging the heels of his hands in his temples, getting into a half-sitting-half-laying position. That's when Mino suddenly freezes. His breath is stopping in his tracks and, would Zico have his eyes open, he would've seen the horrified expression in the widened orbs from the younger.

Jiho opens his eyes in concern, letting his gaze linger on his close friend.

"What", he more but asks.

Mino first doesn't answer, and the weird look in his eyes doesn't divulge anything too. He just stares burning gazes in the air.

"Hyung", he finally mumbles. "I'm... I'm naked."

Jiho stops in his tracks, holds his breath and slightly opens his mouth in confusion. It's fucking okay for guys to sleep in the same bed, it's fucking normal ifthey're best friends too, it just isn't normal when one of them is _naked_.

_Wait, only one of them?_

Zico's eyes grow wide, when he realizes he's propably laying there just like god created him, and isn't even wearing any freaking boxers.

"Fuck", a whisper escapes the blondes lips.

Mino's head turns, and he is looking wide-eyed at his old friend.

"A-Are you too?", he asks innocently in that deep, smooth _really_ _not so innocent_ voice of his.

Jiho doesn't need to nodd for the younger to let out a frustrated groan and to let his head sink against the wall.

Both men lay there in utter shock, not wanting to realize where the whole thing is leading to.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

They just wanted a little party.

Nobody told them there would be such a twist in the situation.

Then the brunette coughs, gulping afterwards and avoiding the older's eyes.

"We... Could've just fallen asleep like that... Maybe it was too hot, you know-", he begins, but cuts himself off mid sentence because he knows he's talking bullshit.

The next moment Zico dares to peek under the blanket covering both men, and he emediatly lets the fabric cover them again.

"Ohmygod", he swears, closing his eyes and pressing his hand on his mouth. _This is fucked up_.

Suddenly the weird smell makes sense, and why it seemed so familiar. It was because it was the smell of _dried semen_.

"What?", he hears Mino ask, although he can notice that the younger isn't that longing to know, so the blonde doesn't bother to answer.

One of the things that bother Jiho the most is, that he doesn't even know if this is _his_ semen on his stomach. It could be Mino's too.

"I'm... This is...", Jiho more or less stutters. "I'm going to wash up, because I'm...dirty."

Gulping he slides out from bed, covering his privat part with his hands and stumbling to the door. He can almost _feel_ Mino's eyes burning in his back, noticing the dried semen on his stomach and his chest.

A few moments later he closes his eyes and allows himself to relax under the hot steam of the shower.

Half an hour later every member of Block b and Winner sit on the kitchen table in the dorm, Jaehyo and Taehyun making breakfast for everyone. Zico andMino avoid each other's eye contact and refuse to sit next to each other, where they normally sit.  Nobody dares to ask what happened, because a hungover Zico can be mean if he isn't in the right mood, and just irritated looks are shooted between the other members.  
Jiho is in his own little world when Jaehyo brings the pan with scrambled eggs, setting it down in front of the blonde. He is too caught up trying to remember what exactly happened the night before, that he doesn't register Mino reaching over to the pan, where Zico's hand is also heading, which causes both hands to collide.

The older snapps out of it, avoids the brunnete's eyes, and just sees how the younger's hand flinches away, pulling back to his sides. He coughs uncomfortable and turns his head away.

"Can I have the bread please?", he goes. _He didn't want scrambled eggs anyways_.

Jiho is met with the confused gaze of Jihoon, but the maknae hands him the basket with buns nevertheless.

The rest of the breakfast is spend in rising tension, the air getting really nervous and irritated, pushing weight onto Jiho's shoulders.  
He doesn't look up for the whole breakfast, keeping his gaze on his plate.

Slowly but surely, the table starts to make conversations, carrying the akward tension away and filling the dorms with laughter.  
Zico can't concentrate on the other's voices, his thoughts drifting away again and the half eaten bread slice lays lonesome on his plate.

His head is hurting and he can't fucking take this anymore, so he just suddenly rises to his feet, stomps out of the eating room and leaves the dorm and agroup of perplexed men.

When Zico gets outside, he sighs, breathing in the cold air and clearing his mind with the piercing coldness. He sure is sorry about just getting up and not even cleaning up his things, but _holy shit he was so frustrated and fucked up_. A groan leaves his lips when he remembers that he has to apologize soon or later for his bad behavior.

But first of all, he's going to go to their dorm, take another shower and then getting his mind off of some things. _Just for today,_ he thinks. _He can allow to not think about the consequences just for today_.

 

On the next day Jiho wakes up with a strange feeling in his gut, groaning in his shared bed room and getting a snarky remark to "shut up".  
He gets up from bed, strolling to the kitchen, before making a quick breakfast for himself and doing a cat wash.

The thought urges his way to him, that he has to apologize for his behavior some time of the day. And _shit_ he doesn't want to face Mino. But he has. They really should talk about..  things.

So, after getting ready, he schedules his day like that, that he can work in the studio for the whole day and finish early (hangover still evident), to make a detour to the dorm from Winner.

It's 8 pm when Zico finishes everything he wanted to get done, picking his coat and grabbing his keys, before leaving his second home.  
He walks through the ice cold darkness, hands buried in his pockets, and follows how his hot puffs of air dissolve in white clouds.  
Halfway on his way to the yg-dorms Jiho feels a strange feeling creeping in his gut, triggering the need to puke. But he can't show up with bad breath, so he suppresses the need.

He thinks about what to say, when he is mere streets away from his destination, and curses silently, because he hadn't thought about a single thing.  
Yes, ofcourse, he did think about the _thing_ in general, it occupied his mind the whole day so he couldn't quiet make music, but shit, he hadn't thought about what to say in the first place. Suddenly he finds himself standing infront of the door to their dorm. _Fuckt it,_ he thinks. _He has to go with spontaneity_.  
So he rings the doorbell.

After hearing some shuffling, a surprised smooth voice comes out of the intercom.

" _Jiho? What are you doing here?_ "

Zico puffs his cheeks, before rubbing his hands against each other to blend out the cold.

"Good evening Taehyun-ssi", he says. "I came by to...Sort some things out with Mino."

" _I'm afraid he's not arrived yet, but he'll come any second. Would you like to come in?_ "

He weights the thought in his head, before nodding and forcing a polite smile on his lips.  
"I would appreciate it, thanks", he says in that hoarse voice of his.

He hears how the connection per intercom cracks with a ' _peep_ ' and how only seconds later the door loud buzzes, signaling him to enter the dorm.

After closing the door again, he walks through the hallway and goes the steps up to the third floor, where Winner has their home. He knocks confidently and steps a step back, before Taehyun opens the door for him to let him in.

"Would you like a tea or something? You're freezing", comes the voice from Seungyoon, who had appeared right out of the kitchen.

Jiho looks up after putting his shoes neetly to the side, before answering.

"You really don't have to do that", he says.

"Aish, don't be like that", the elder contradicts. "I make some for the rest anyway."

"Well, then, thanks I guess", the blonde says, smiling awkward and going to join the older in the kitchen.

That's how a few minutes later, Jiho sits in the warmth in the kitchen, warming himself up from the hot cup in his hands.  
He has already excused himself for being so rude 2 days ago; so now the atmosphere is a bit weird, because no one is talking. Seungyoon just leans against the kitchen sink, while from time to time sipping on his tea.

Zico is just about to take a sip from the hot liquid too, when the brunet asks something that has Jiho nearly spilling it.

"Is everything alright between you and Mino?", he asks casually. Just really not so casual for Woo Jiho. And dear lord how he _wishes_ to be able to just answer a ' _yeah, ofcourse man_ ' but he can't.

"I...", he stumbles, starring into the tea as if it could show him the answer. "I don't know", he answers truthfully. He knows Seungyoon since a while already, sometimes talking some shit with him, so he thinks it's okay to tell him that. It's just pressuring the blonde rapper so much, that he feels like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

When Seungyoon doesn't answer, he looks up expectantly. The older is watching him, trying to figure out something while squinting his eyes.  
"What-", is he about to ask, but gets interrupted by the door opening and being slammed shut again.

_Shit_.

_Mino's home_.

In all his life, Jiho wouldn't have thought he would _ever_ not want to face the younger boy.

"Seung-hyung", he hears the husky and deep voice coming from the floor, slowly getting closer. "Can you please make me tea, I'm not feeling-"  
Zico just knows that the younger has entered the kitchen, although his back is facing the door.

_Now or never_ , the blonde thinks. So he turns his head, searching eye contact with Mino (trying to ignore the sudden tingling feeling in his belly), and forces a smile on his lips, that propably looks as bad as he is feeling right now.

"Hi", he says calm, although his insides burn.

Mino doesn't move an inch, while licking his lips in irritation and starring holes in Jiho's eyes.

"Hi", he answers in a hoarse voice. "What do you want?", he asks and it kinda hurts Zico how harsh the young boy sounds. He coughs, before getting up to completely face Mino, and sip on his tea.

"Talk", he answers after putting the empty cup in the sink.

Mino is still too shocked to be able to do anything but standing, starring dumbly at the person who he once called 'best friend'.

A few moments later he is snapped out of his daze when he feels himself loosing balance, shaking his head and nodding towards the floor.

"Let's go in my room", the brunet mumbles and motions for Zico to follow him.  
Ofcourse Jiho knows where Mino's room is, but he just thinks it's better to walk behind him, than next to him. So while they stroll towards the end of the floor, the blonde notices how slumped his friend's shoulder's are, how lifeless and unmotivated his movements and how weird his head hangs, he would think the younger looked _sad_. But Mino was so cheerful, Mino wasn't sad.

He follows the younger in his room, settling on the chair infront of a little table. He can't sit on the bed yet, in memory of what most likely happened there.  
Zico shudders.

He then notices how Mino had closed the door and walked towards the bed, to sit in front of Jiho, one leg tangling in the air.  
"I'm sorry-"

"We need to talk about-"

Both men begin to say, getting interrupted by the other. Zico notices Mino blushing and looking away, before saying: "You go first."

So the blonde coughs, licks his lips in some sort of irritation and glances in his lap, where his hands are currently playing with each other.

"We need to talk about some things, because, and I don't intend to offense anybody here, but I think we should... Check up, you know", the tattooed male goes. "There is a hospital downtown, we can ask them to keep it from the public."

He sees out of the corner of his eyes how Mino nodds, eyes still not on Zico.

"By the way", he says, daring to search eye contact with the his dongsaeng. "Do you remember using some sort of, you know, protection?" He himself feels how his cheeks are growing hot and how flustered he must look now. But he thinks it's okay, because Mino is too. Pretty hard.

"Yeah, well", Mino says, voice low and vibrating in Zico's thorax. "I found some condoms under the bed."

Jiho's jaw goes slack. _Some?_ He feels how emberassment creeps it's way to him, before he can cough and bite his lips.

"You found _some?_ ", he asks, to be sure that Mino was just mumbling and that they didn't fuck like rabbits.

But the younger nodds, ears hot and red, heart beating fast, hands getting sweaty.

The older needs a moment or two to gather himself, digesting the information.

"Hyung", he hears Mino cooing a few minutes later. "I'm... I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have let it that far, I... I fucked up and I'm _so_ sorry..."

Zico breathes unstaidy, before deciding to get on his feet, closing the distance between them and hug the younger. Surprisingly Mino hugs him back, strong and muscular arms wrapping around his shoulders, keeping him close. The blonde admits it's not the most comfortable position he has ever been, but he feels strangely good in the younger's arms, so he enjoys the intimate moment. At least as long as it lasts, before it gets awkward and he feels the need to pull away.

"It's okay", he says, trying to sound soothing. "We were drunk and couldn't help it. Come on, we're idols, we somehow have to get rid of our sexual frustration. Besides, we are best friends." He looks Mino deep in the eyes and smirks. "Remember how we used to jerk off together while-"

"Dude come on!", the brunet groans, but a grin is spread on his lips. "Don't remind me of that!"

They laugh for a moment, and Zico feels as if the you-fucked-me-while-we-were-drunk-thing has never happened.

"Alright", he says, getting up. "I gotta go now, I'll text you before I pick you up for the Check up okay?"

After the younger nodds, he crosses the room, Mino right behind him, and leaves his best friend's bedroom. He strolls to the entry area, slipping in his shoes and throwing his coat over his shoulders. He bets good bye, after -again- thanking Seungyoon for the tea, and stands now outside, sighing before making his way to his dorm.

 

Life continues as it is for Zico, producing, sleeping one or two hours, eating, producing, etc. He visits the hospital with Mino and everything is fine. Everything seems perfectly normal again, just as it was before.

 

One week later Jiho is satisfied, _happy_ , mostly because he doesn't have a weird feeling in his gut, if someone mentions Mino. He takes his shower as the last person, enjoying it because now he can shower as long as he wants, without pressure from other smelly men.  
Adding that they got finished with practice pretty early today, a relaxing feeling pumps through his veigns.

He stands under the hot shower steam, letting the warm water engulf him, when thoughts about intimate videos (*cough* porn *cough*) cross his thoughts and cause his breath to hitch. His hand reaches out to the thermostat, before he lets it sink again. _Why should he shower cold if he could just take care of his problem, today?_ He has enough time, anyway.

He leans against the tiles from the shower, before letting his hands slide down his body, teasingly brushing his nipples, triggering his eyes to close in antiscipation. Finally he allows his hand to grab his semi-hard dick,  releases a small groan and begins to slowly pump the erection. Everytime his thumb slides over the slit, a rush of extasy gets pumped through his lower body, causing shivers to run over his back.  
Pictures about naked girls cross his mind, how some full lips go down on his manhood and make wonders with it. He imagines those eyes looking up to him, and he automatically moans.  Suddenly his eyesight sort of flashes, and he sees a picture of Mino giving him head. Those deep brown eyes looking up at him, sparkling in something called want. And although he fucking shouldn't, he feels his dick getting harder, vibrating in his hand and triggering his breath to come out in short huffs. _Is he getting turned on from the thought of Mino giving him head?_  
Jiho needs a moment to realize that it isn't just a shitty thought, but a fucking flashback from that one night Mino fucked him. _Fucking didn't seem to be the only thing they did_...

 

He didn't notice that he stopped pleasuring himself, before he tuggs experiemently at his erection, earning a spark of something so _pure_ it leaves him breathless. And Jiho feels so bad, but it feels so _good_ , that he can't help how his hand speeds up again.  
His breath hitches when he remembers how skilled his best friend with his mouth was, and he feels himself getting hot when he imagines him right here, right _now_. Kneeling infront of him, his pretty lips stretched over Jiho's cock and sucking the hell out of him.  
It doesn't take long -with those pictures in mind- for the blonde to cum, crying out the brunet's name. His eyesight goes white and he releases every bit of pleasure in him.

The moment he gets down from his high, he feels the reality crashing down on him and feels so emberassed and bad. His back slumps down, resting on the shower ground, and he presses his fists on his eyes.

_Fuckfuckfuck_.

_Did he really just got off on the image of his best friend giving him a blowjob?_ Hell he did.  
 _I am a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity_ , he thinks. But he can still feel his heart beating at an inhuman rate, can feel the excitement from such a forbidden act rushing through his veigns and the unbelievable pleasure he recieved.

He is so doomed.

 

As it comes, Jiho has invited Mino over that weekend, to drink a bit while the rest of the members were out clubbing, and to just talk with his best friend, since it had been a while. But holy fucking shit he is afraid to look at the younger's eyes ever again. The weight on his shoulders is just too much.  
So that evening the blonde is freaking out after the members left, and it would only take a minute or two for Mino to arrive. Sighing and combing his hand through his hair, he decides that he couldn't do something against that what happened anyway, so he would just... live with it. Yeah.  
But he couldn't think about that anymore when the doorbell rang and snapps him out of his thoughts.  
 _Shit_.

He breathes deep in and out before strolling to the door, opening it and forcing a bright smile on his lips, welcoming the brunet with open arms. Mino doesn't seem to notice the awkwardness, and if he does, he doen't mention it.

Zico is glad.

Instead his younger friend goes ahead to the living room, falling onto a couch and sighing in the comforting surrounding. Jiho chuckles, before grabbing two cups from a cabinet and getting a bottle Champagne from the fridge.  
Settling down next to his friend, the younger lifts his left eyebrow in amusement, gesturing to the bottle with a slight smirk.

"Getting fancy", he explains the unasked question and tries to cover his uneasyness with a cracked smile.

Mino nodds, not even looking at his hyung, before leaning over to grab the bottle and open it with a smooth motion. He poors the sparkling liquid in both -not so fancy- cups and hands one to the tattooed boy next to him. He smiles and lifts the glass.

"Chears", he murmurs, clacking the glasses together. Jiho nodds, connecting the glass with his lips, before just drowning everything in one go. He slams the cup back on the low table in front of them, leaning back in the comforting cushions.

Half an hour later he has easened up a bit, but still feels rather weird around his dongsaeng, although he laughs about his jokes and even tells some himself.

It's when they decide to watch a movie, and Mino scoots closer, putting his arm around Zico's shoulder and casually letting their thighs touch, that Jiho can't keep it a secret anymore.

"Ijerkedoffonyou", he more but breathes, feeling heat rush in his cheeks. The arm around him stiffens, but Mino doesn't move.

"...What?", he asks in voice that is near to cracking.

"I... I jerked off on thinking about you giving me head", the blonde tells more clearly this time. He looks away and wriggles out of the younger's hold to play with the finger's in his lap, trying to distract him at least a little bit.

"I'm so fucking sorry man", he says in a deep voice. "The flashbacks of that night we... you know, came back and I was in the middle of jerking off but it felt so _good_ and I just did and I'm _so_ sorry... I feel so disgusting and you propably too, so I will not prevent you from leaving this dorm."

"I-"

"It's okay", Zico interrupts his friend, forcing a broken smile on his lips. "Just go. I won't stop you, you know."

A moment of silence follows, tension rising in the room, that makes Jiho shift uncomfortably. And although he tells himself not to look at Mino, he froces his eyes to the younger male.

Everything he aspects -disgust, disagreement, nausea- _nothing_ comes even close to what those deep brown eyes radiate. In fact, there is a sparkling light flickering in his orbs, piercing through the blonde with such intensity he feels his breath hitching.

"Woo Jiho", Mino purrs, voice thick and deep.

"Yes", said male answers, voice slightly cracking.

"I am not going to leave", he says and he sounds so _determined._ "Not after you told me you jerked off on me, and after we fucked while we were drunk." And it's the way he says _fucked_ and how he emits such a warm and intimate feeling, that causes a tingling feeling in the elder's stomach.

"W-What..?", he stutters, gulping when Mino shifts so he is sitting in front of Jiho, eyes seeming to get deeper every second. And Mino just dares to _smirk_. He's fucking smirking and Jiho can't control his shits.

"Well, you jerked off on me giving you head", he murmurs. "And I jerked off on pushing you in the sheets...", the younger's voice is dripping with honesty and not more than a whisper. "... Seeing you spread out for me, all vulnerable...", the brunet goes, getting closer with every word he whispers. "... And then how I fuck you."

Jiho's heart is thumping in his ribcage, his blood is rushing through his veigns, pumping extasy throughout his body. And ofcourse his blood is rushing southwards, and ofcourse his pants begin to tighten, and _ofcourse_ it's all because of Mino's sinful way to purr in his ear.

 

"Shit", he breathes, grabs Mino's collar with both hands, pulls him close and presses his lips on them. The feeling that pumps through his body is more intense than he thought a simple _kiss_ would trigger, and it makes his heart stutter in a weird way. Trying to suppress dangerous thoughts, he gets even closer to Mino, concentrates on how both their breathes are hitching and how muscular the younger's thighs are. Jiho pulls away from the kiss to nibble at the brunet's bottom lip, before continuing his act down the latter's throat.

A yelp slips through his lips when he suddenly gets lifted and propped on Mino's lap. But he keeps showering his neck with love bites, even when he feels the evident bulge against his inner thigh.

"J-Jiho", he hears that familiar husky voice say. But Jiho is too far gone, too caught up in studying Mino's neck and too afraid to stop doing what he is, because then he could think; and thinking -about later, about his feelings- isn't what he wants right now.

He wants neither Mino to think nor to _say_ something, so he gets an idea. Sinfully, and in a smooth motion, Zico grinds his ass down the younger's crotch, intenting to create an intimate friction, smirking when he hears Mino's shuddered moans.

"Fuck...", the younger groans in his velvety deep voice in Zico's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. His hands automatically grab the elder's waist, forcing his ass back down and presses their crotches together, emitting a sound that's so pure and honest, it makes Jiho moan silently.

"Jiho...", Mino more but groans, so lost in his pleasure he forgets the _hyung_. "When are the others... When do they... come back..?"  
The tattooed blonde male leans forward to nible at the younger's tender skin, emitting a shuddered breath from him, before he leans back and captures his eyes with a deep gaze.

"Propably not until 2 am", he answers in a husky voice.

Mino's eyes darken dangerously, triggering a glint that sparkles with lust.  
He suddenly has the older in an iron grip, pressing him up against himself, before lifting his best friend and crossing the living room.  
Jiho feels how Mino's muscles spasm, and feels strangely attracted to the way they play underneath the smooth and tanned skin.  
He feels himself get dragged through the entire dorm, following how they go through the floor that leads to his bedroom.  
The next thing he feels is how he is roughly thrown on the bed, seeing how a close up mino is removing his clothes with his eyes, torturing under his intimate gaze.

"Here we are... _again_ ", Mino whispers seductively with a weird grin on his face.

Jiho wishes Mino hadn't said that, because now he thinks about how _no, it's not a second time._ Because it's different. Jiho _feels_ something. There he goes again, triggering the wrong thoughts in the wrong moment.

"No", is all that the blonde whispers. "We're not shit faced."

His best friend lifts his brows and chuckles, the deep sound vibrating through him.

"Yeah", he murmurs, leaning down and capturing Jiho's lips with his. The kiss is more slow than the ones before, deeper, more sinful and leaves Jiho breathless. The brunet seems to be more gentle, letting his tongue brush Jiho's bottom lip in a delicate way and steeling the blonde's mind.

Zico grows crazy when he feels how a hand strokes one of his sides, sending shivers through his body at the sensitive touch, and makes him lean into the fingers. They leave his side all to quick, moving to the brim of his shirt and slipping under the fabric. His fingertips are surprisingly cold, causing the tattoo covered male to squirm and break the kiss. He feels Mino's smirk on his cheek, how his lips continue to kiss him, although they are showering his neck with love bites now. A low moan slips through Jiho when his best friend bites down hard at a special sensitive spot, that makes him arch his back slightly.

Woo Jiho is captured in a world full of satisfaction and pure lust; so captured that he doesn't notice Mino undressing him from his shirt until he has to pull it over his head, before throwing it somewhere only God knows.

His upper body is exposed now, he feels Mino's eyes roaming around, eyeing his tattoos and his slightly toned stomach, feeling like a pray pinned under his hunter.

"Stop starring", he says, and his voice cracks unintentionally, looking away from the man above.

"I'm just examining what's mine", the deep and smooth voice answers him. And he leans back down, kisses each and every one of Jiho's tattoos tender, tracing the words on his chest with his finger.

_Nonono_ , is everything the blonde can think. He doesn't want to fall deeper than he already is. But it feels so _good_. So fucking good. So good to be takencare of, like he is something precious that is wanted to keep forever, not to throw away after the night.

"Your shirt", Jiho breathes and feels how Mino stops in his tracks. "Off."

A low chuckle follows after his words, but the latter gets up, pulls the useless thing over his head and throws it next to the bed.

The blonde can only praise the lord for the shine of moonlight, that lights up exactly the muscular upper body from his best friend. It's not that he hasn't seen his friend without a shirt before, it's just so more filthy in the moment, so much more intimate. He gulps when he identifies Mino's toned body twitch under the smooth and tanned skin, seeming to play in the dimmed light.

_Fuck_ , he looks so hot.

"C'mere", Zico mumbles, a sound dripping with want.

Without a word his best friend crawls to hover over him again, supporting himself with his hands next to the blonde's head, and his gaze starring deep into his dark eyes.

Jiho sneaks a hand up to the younger's neck to pull him down and press a kiss on his lips. This time, he crosses every last border they haven't crossed yet and lets Mino feel all the stuffed up sexual frustration, all the blazing want and the need. At the same time he lets his hand go down on his younger friend, feeling his toned body beneath his fingertips and ofcourse he doesn't stop just at the waistband but continues lower. With a satisfied thought, because there is an obvious tent in his pants, he lays his hand flat against Mino's errection and rubs slightly.  
Almost imediatly his head falls into the crack between Jiho's neck and shoulder, releases a long drawn moan, that goes straight to the elder's crotch.

"Shit", Mino moans and he breathes stuttered in Jiho's ear.

The older grins at the reaction he gets, grabbing the younger's outlined cock through the fabric and more or less stroking it. He lets his thumb brush over the button, opening the pants and circuitously tearing the zipper down to get a better hand full of Mino's privat area.

"Fuck Jiho...", he hears him moaning, slowly grinding his hips against the elder's hand and sloppily kissing the side of his neck.

The tattoo covered male can feel himself getting incredibly hard, can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks (and especially southwards) and how his dick practically begs to be touched. So he withdraws his hand from his best friend's crotch, resisting the urge to chuckle at the whimper that leaves Mino after his action.

Jiho ensures that the latter catches his eyes, which make an obvious nodd at his pants. Mino emediatly understands, straightens up and goes down on Zico.  
He stops right above the elder's tent, eyeing it with hungry eyes, squeezing his hands between the waitsband and his skin, before teasingly slow pulling the fabric down and exposing his best friend's dick. He lifts his head to send a smirk Jiho's way, that catches his breath in his throat, before also pulling down his boxers, pulling everything from the elder's legs, so he is fully naked.

"You're so hard for me already", he groans, and it could come straight from a cheep porn, but it still triggers a moan from the blonde's lips.

"Let's see if I can help your problem", the latter continues, before he fucking bends down and fucking _swallows Zico in one go_.

"H-Holy Shit Mino...", he moans loudly, arching his back off the bed, but not before grabbing a fist full of Mino's hair and pulling at it.

The younger's mouth on him feels so sinfully good he can't help but quiver under his hands, throw his head back and squint his eyes together in pleasure.

He needs to keep his shit from not cumming.

Mino feels so hot around him, so fucking _wonderful_.

He hears how something -a cap or something- is being opened, but he gets snapped out of his thoughts, when his best friend is bobbing his head, licking his slit in a kitten kind of way, before tracing a veign down his length, closing his mouth around his cock again and giving him a good suck.  
Jiho is falling apart.

(He can definitly decypher why Mino's blowjob skills were the only thing that were kept in his brain.)  
He can feel the younger's tongue playing with his tip, can feel how strings of extasy get pumped through his body and how heat makes its way to his face.  
He is _so_ short from falling into the deep until he gets snapped out of his daze, when something pokes at his entrance, something incredibly cold, that makes him shiver and wriggle around.

"What-", he asks but gets interrupted by Mino's reassuring voice.

"Shhh", the young man purrs, while stroking his dick to distract Jiho from the current finger in his hole. "Let me do the work, babe. You're doing good."

The blonde leans back again, hasn't noticed lifting his head anyways, and tries to relax. This is everything he can remember from the talk Taeil gave him, when Jiho asked all innocent what sex with males was like. (Although he asks himself nowadays why Taeil knew all that stuff.)  
Soon enough Mino pushes a second finger in and the older can feel an uncomfortable sting settle in his lower back. It stretches him in a not painful, but not nice way either.

He can feel both fingers scissoring his tight entrance, hisses slightly because of the hurt that shoots through him.

A few moments later Mino slipps his fingers out, lets Zico have a view of him coating his cock with lube, before hovering over the older male.

Jiho's hole twitches in antiscipation.

His best friend has his hands on both sides of his head again, hovers between his legs and sends lust filled looks down at him.  
Zico embraces the other rapper's neck with his arms and pulls him down to melt their lips in a heated kiss.

"Fuck me", he whispers, before biting at the latter's earlobe. "I need it _so_ bad. _Please_ , Song Mino."

And with Jiho saying his name in such a sinful and needy way, Mino feels his insides quiver, how a sudden need of ramming himself in the elder dominates his mind and he lifts his hips.

When he has himself fully placed infront of his friend's hole, he bents down once again to capture Jiho's bottom lip between his teeth and pull at it in a playful way.

The next thing Woo Jiho does is throwing his head back in agony, mouth agape in a silent moan and his eyes scrunched in something between laced pleasure and pain.

" _Fuck_ ", he gasps and his voice is dripping with hoarse lust. " _Shit,_ Mino. You're _big_."

A deep chuckle follows his words, although he can hear the concentration out of the sound.

"Don't laugh at me, stupid", he breaths and slaps the younger's muscular arms playfully.

A few seconds later the tattooed boy can feel how the stinging feeling slowly fades, that gets replaced by the determination of feeling the promised wonderfuly, filthy and breathtaking _thing_.

"You can move", he whispers and grabs Mino at his shoulders to have something to support himself.

His best friend lets out a long hold breath, full of frustration and held antiscipation, before sliding out of Jiho. His tip is the only thing still remaining in him.  
Then he proceeds to gather all the lust in him, and slams himself in one harsh thrust back in the mindblowing tight heat of Jiho's entrance.  
The blonde bites his lip till he feels a metallic taste in his mouth, that comes from him supressing the need to moan.

"Hey", Mino purrs suddenly, and Zico forces his eyes to open. His eyes are blown with pleasure, cheeks flushed in an attractive red and bangs already sticking to his forehead. "I want to hear you, Jiho", the younger murmurs.

He only proceeds to nodd.

 

The next time Mino thrusts into the older, he has his mouth open in a heartful moan of Mino's name, that triggers an overwhelming feeling in so called male, causing him to blush a deeper red.

"Oh god, Jiho", he moans himself, eyes closing to let the wonderful situation linger.  
After that Mino plunges himself harder in his older friend and makes his thrusts become more satisfying, filled with want.  
Meanwhile Jiho is trembling under the latter's hold, feeling so pure and adored that his insides twist.

"Stop", he suddenly says, the sound more like a moan.

Mino emediatly stops, brows scrunched in a silent question.

"I-I want to ride you", the blonde finally explains in a shuddered breath.

At the image of his best friend riding him, the younger's breath catches in his throat, a throbbing feeling dominating him.  
He doesn't trust his voice so he just nodds, slowly slipping out of Jiho to lay on his back.

Zico feels how his hole clenches around nothing and wants it to get filled again soon.  
He rolls over his best friend, both knees on each sides of his hip, while supporting his weight on his hands that are laying on Mino's tanned chest, right under his tattoo. (Jiho always thought how pretty Mino's tattoo was, and how much it related to his personality.)

When his gaze wanders over the younger's face, he gets captured by his longing eyes that roam over his milky white thighs, by the full blood red lips, that are left slightly open, and by his dark hair, that's sticking to all ways.

Right before he can feel dangerous thoughts comming up, he lines his best friend's dick up at his entrance and slides the whole length down in one go. He scrunches his eyes together, moans out loud and hears how the young man beneath him hisses, the deep sound sending right to his cock.

The new angle, how Jiho soon gets to notice, triggers a new feeling in him, that arouses him in a way he has never felt before. He guesses it's his prostate he has found, and abuses it.

He bounces in Mino's lap, fucking himself on his best friend's cock and it feels so _good_. So fucking wonderful.

 

"Shit", he moans and hears how his voice cracks. "Your dick is so good.."

The next thing he feels is how Mino's hands find their way at his hips, and althought their nails are digging in his skin, probably bruising it, he helps Zico get them both off; which is good because he can already feel his muscles aching. The tip of Mino's dick that reaches so deep, sends chilling shudders through his body, that slowly get him closer to the edge.

"I-I'm close", he moans, resisting the urge to let himself fall on his friend's chest and just get fucked.

"I'm too", the deep voice of the younger vibrates through him. "Let's cum together, babe."

Jiho doesn't know why, but the nickname sends something down his spine, that makes him quiver and clench around Mino.  
"Fuck", the younger moans.

Their thrusts get more passionate,  faster and harder.

Suddenly the blonde feels a hand around his dick, opens his eyes and looks down to see it's Mino's.  
He jerks him off in a skilled way, that sends him closer and closer, till finally a breathtaking feeling overhwelms him, makes him see white and spurt his cum all over his best friend's hands and chest. When he sees Mino reaching his hand up to lick it clean, he could cum a second time.

It's when he gets thrown on his back again, when he notices that the younger is still painfully hard.  
When he thrusts hard and fast in Jijo again, he whimpers because of the intensity of the touch, but lets it go over with.  
A few moments later Mino finally cums, groaning a deep and husky moan, painting his insides white and grinding his high out.

The blonde can feel the sleep taking over his mind and how his eye lids close in exhaustion.

He is already half drifted into dreamland, when Mino cleans them both of with a cumfortable warm, wet towel.  
Right before he eventually falls asleep, Mino kissing him in a sweet and tender way, is the last thing he can remember.

*

He is still half asleep, when he hears how the door opens and a deep voice says something, but shuts up emediatly a few seconds later, before slamming the door shut and running screaming away.  
Jiho rubs his eyes, looks around the room and notices how the blanket barely covers his naked body, and nearly gives a good view of Mino's morning wood.  
 _Mino_.

Pictures of yesterday flood his mind and he feels himself blushing furiously.

"Cute", he suddenly hears a deep voice chuckle, voice still hoarse from sleep.

His eyes flicker to the male next to him, who has his eyes cracked open, a soft smile on his lips and a satisfied expression on his face.  
The tattooed man dares to lay beside his beat friend again, trying to hide his blush in the younger's chest.

"Who was that?", he asks instead.

"Pyo", Mino purrs. "Asked if we wanted some breakfast and probably got scarred for life."

Jiho can't find it in himself to resist the laughter that escapes his throat.

"Poor kid", he says.

"Yeah", Mino whispers. Then silence follows.

Now is Woo Jiho's time.

He gets his shit together and lifts himself, so he meats Mino's eyes.

"You know", he says. "I liked yesterday", he bites his bottom lip.

"Me too", Mino says and he sounds so honest Jiho believes him. Especially since there's an adoring sparkle painting his deep orbs.

"Okay, I-I think", the blonde stutters. "I mean, I'm up to do it again in the future."

He sees how his best friend smiles, lifting his hand and cupping Jiho's hand, before caressing it with delicate touches.  
"I hoped so", he purrs.

 

 


End file.
